With progressive developments of communication, computer, networks, and so on, all kinds of information can be obtained easily by the use of computers and all kinds of electronic instruments. However, the circuit boards are inevitably applied to these computer and electronic instruments, and several circuit boards are embedded in the common-seen circuit panel. If it is detected that some circuit boards embedded in the common-seen circuit panel are defective, the circuit panel must be discarded, causing the waste of the good circuit boards. In addition, a new circuit panel must be produced to replace the discarded circuit panel and achieving the target amount of the circuit panel. For purposes of saving time and cost spent on the reproduction of the circuit panel, many related patents are disclosed. For example, as disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. I228,020, entitled “a method for replacing defective multi-linked printed circuit board”, the method for replacing the defective multi-linked printed circuit board comprises:
a. forming a base moldboard by using several positioning holes formed on a multi-linked printed circuit board and forming several pins according to the positioning holes, wherein the pins are fixed on the moldboard to serve as bases;
b. positioning a defective multi-linked printed circuit board on the moldboard according to the pins, wherein a single piece of defective printed circuit board of the multi-linked printed circuit board is cut off;
c. inserting a single piece of good printed circuit board obtained by cutting another multi-linked printed circuit board into the unoccupied space of the defective multi-linked printed circuit board correctly by using the pins formed on the moldboard;
d. injecting a layer of glue into the gaps between the good printed circuit board and the defective multi-linked printed circuit board for assembling them to each other; and
e. curing the defective multi-linked printed circuit board in an optimum temperature-controlled environment.
As described above, a base moldboard is formed by using several positioning holes on a multi-linked printed circuit board, and several pins are formed according to the positioning holes. The pins are fixed on the moldboard to serve as bases. In addition, a defective multi-linked printed circuit board can be positioned on the moldboard according to the pins. A single piece of defective printed circuit board of the multi-linked printed circuit board is cut off. Besides, a single piece of good printed circuit board obtained by cutting other multi-linked printed circuit board is inserted into the unoccupied space of the defective multi-linked printed circuit board. As a result, this conventional replacing method is very complicated and inconvenient, since the use of the moldboard and the pins is unavoidable. In addition, different moldboard and pins must be provided if a different type of circuit board is utilized. Accordingly, the production cost and the required time are thus increased. Therefore, this conventional replacing method does not satisfy the practical requirement.